Ronmione s Club
by Raven Ailsa Weasley
Summary: Todos sabemos que Ron y Hermione terminaron casados, con dos hijos, una lechuza, un gato, perro, caballo, vaca, nargle, blabla. Pero...¿Cómo llegaron a eso?, ¿qué sucedió en estos años? Entra y lee mi versión de la historia. Un poco de Hanny, tal vez.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nop, yo no soy rubia, soy morocha, soy una adolecente (¿supongo?) y estoy un poquito (sólo un poco) obsesionada con la pareja de Ron y Hermione, pero no soy una romántica psicópata (sólo para aclarar); así que, como ya se habrán dado cuenta no soy la genio J.K, los personajes no son míos (exceptuando unos pocos) yo sólo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro, diversión tan solo, etc…, etc...**_

**_¡Hola! Tenía que hacer un Ronmione antes de morir, son mi pareja favorita y nunca había escrito sobre ellos por miedo a estropearlo todo_**

**_Y pues yo aquí, con mi Gryffindor ineccistente y con esta nueva historia cuando debería estar actualizando mi otra historia e.e_**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: De llantos, declaraciones y fans.**

Por el silencio, cualquiera diría que la Sala Común de Gryffindor está vacía (los Gryffindor suelen ser muy escandalosos), pero no era así: había dos chicos sentados en uno de los sillones, evitando mirarse mutuamente y pareciendo fascinados por la alfombra.

A Hermione le sudaban las manos y apostaría galeones a que se había ruborizado. Miró de reojo a Ron, tenía las orejas rojas y estaba lleno de suciedad y polvo, pero Hermione pensó que se veía realmente atractivo.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando de lado las locuras de enamorada y se preguntó cómo había llegado a estar a solas con Ron en la Sala Común unas horas después de que la batalla hubiese terminado.

Oh, sí: una pelirroja malhumorada.

_—Hermione, mi hermano te necesita, ahora. —Le había dicho Ginny, cuando Hermione se había acercado a ella con la intención de alejarse de Ron_

_—No lo sé, Ginny. No creo que sea el momento adecuado, además... ¿y sí él no siente lo mismo? —Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Ginny la miró, más exasperada que antes._

_—Pensé que eras inteligente, Hermione. —Auch. — ¡Mi hermano está loco por ti!, y yo soy su hermana, lo conozco desde que nací y te puedo asegurar que está enamorado de ti, —La expresión de Ginny se relajó, y volvió a hablar, esta vez con tono de súplica. —...y te necesita, Hermione. Ahora más que nunca._

Hermione ahora se odiaba por acceder a esos ojos de cordero a medio degollar de la Weasley. ¡No sabía ni que decirle a Ron!

Suspiró, decidida a decirle algo, lo que sea, ya no aguantaba tanto silencio. Se acomodó en el sillón de tal manera que pudiera mirar a Ron, el chico al notar que se movía levantó la cabeza para observarla. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta con sólo ver el rostro de Ron: se le veía devastado. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el corazón se le comprimió un poco.

Rodeó el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo, tratando de trasmitir con ese simple gesto aliento a Ron. Sintió algo húmedo caer en su blusa, una gota: Ron había derramado una lágrima. Hermione lo atrajo más a si y le susurró con dulzura frases de aliento.

Ron luchó. Oh, vaya que lo hizo. Pero no pudo evitar que un sollozo rebelde se escapara de su garganta cuando Hermione le dijo que ella estaría con él siempre, y a ese le siguieron muchos otros. Se sentía débil al llorar frente a Hermione, pero simplemente no se puede parar cuando ya has comenzado a hacerlo. Era injusto, Fred simplemente no tenía que haber muerto. No era algo aceptable. Él había dado alegría a muchos durante la guerra, con sus bromas. No merecía morir.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo duraron en esa posición, o si alguien los vio, pero tampoco les importaba. Se separaron cuando Ron estuvo más calmado. Hermione observó su nariz roja de tanto llorar y limpió sus lágrimas delicadamente con su pulgar.

Deseó poder quitar la tristeza de su mirada, traer a Fred de nuevo y que sus ojos azules tuvieran el mismo brillo que antes, pero no podía, no en ese momento, por lo menos. Y justo en ese momento, Hermione juró que Ron volvería a ser él mismo: sarcástico, vago, jugador de Quidditch y el chico alegre de quien se había enamorado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Hermione, casi en un susurro. Ron asintió con la cabeza. —Ron, no va a ser fácil para nadie, pero saldremos adelante.

—Era mi hermano.

—Siempre lo será. Fred siempre estará contigo. —Dijo Hermione, con tanta seguridad que Ron le creyó, Fred siempre estaría con él.

Observó a Hermione: sus ojos color avellana que lo miraban con ternura, con amor. Su cabello, mucho más alborotado de lo normal pero que para él parecía hermoso; sus largas pestañas, las pecas que tenía justo en el puente de su nariz, casi invisibles por su piel color té. Y sus labios rosados, ¡Oh, Merlín. Sus labios! Ron tuvo unas repentinas ganas de besarla... y lo hizo.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y al ver que Hermione no se alejaba aun, unió sus labios con los suyos. Primero fue un roce, pero Hermione se acercó más haciendo que en realidad fuera un beso. Era un beso dulce, sus labios se movían con ternura y algo de torpeza que pronto se fue. Ron la trataba con delicadeza, como si fuera una fina pieza de cristal que se podía romper en cualquier momento. Hermione sintió algo húmedo rozando su labio, abrió un poco los labios permitiendo que la lengua de Ron entrara. Primero fue un roce de lenguas que hizo que algo se extendiera por todo el cuerpo de Hermione y la hiciera estremecerse, como una honda eléctrica.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, aunque no dejaba de ser delicado y cuando el oxígeno reclamo su lugar y se separaron ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

—Hermione... —Murmuró Ron. La chica levantó la mirada y Ron hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no perderse en su iris color avellana: sabía que podía durar una vida observando sus ojos y no aclarar nada. —...yo, bueno... Er... Nosotros...

Hermione lo miraba expectante, esperando. Y eso hacía que Ron se sintiera aún más torpe y estúpido. Merlín, no podía decir una frase coherente.

Se aclaró la garganta, en un débil intento de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Los dos hemos sido amigos durante mucho... Mucho tiempo. —Incluso Ron se sintió un poco viejo con eso. — Bueno, eso no... Lo que quiero decir es...

— ¡SON RON WEASLEY Y HERMIONE GRANGER!

— ¡OH, POR DIOS!, ¡QUÉ GUAPO ES!

— ¡HERMIONE!, ¡SOY YO, NOS CONOCIMOS EN PRIMERO!, ¡TE AMO!

— ¡DAME UN HIJO!

Las cámaras fotográficas casi dejaron ciegos a Ron y Hermione. Una marea de fans rodeaban a la pareja, gritando incoherencias (Hermione juraría haber escuchado a una joven reclamándole a Ron la paternidad de un supuesto hijo) y algunos periodistas que lanzaban preguntas al aire.

— ¿Es cierto que tienen planes de boda?

— ¡RON, TE AMO!

— ¿Qué?.. Nosotros...

— ¿Están saliendo usted y el famoso Harry Potter?

— ¿Qué hicieron en todo este año?

— ¡HERMIONE!, ¡HERMIONE!

— ¿Son reales los rumores de que se unieron a las filas de _Quien-tú-sabes_ sólo para sacarle información?

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Hermione, haciéndose oír. — Eso es absurdo. No contestaremos ninguna pregunta, gracias.

Todos, al unísono, como si estuviera ensayado, miraron con reproche al autor se dicha pregunta.

Hermione tomó a Ron del brazo y lo jaló hasta salir por el hueco del retrato. Atrás de ellos la gente empezó a empujarse para salir por el hueco. Los jóvenes corrieron y no pararon hasta que llegaron al lago; porque claro, ¿qué sería de una historia romántica Potterhead sin el pintoresco jardín de Hogwarts?

Llegaron jadeando. Tardaron un poco en recuperar el aliento, pero cuando lo hicieron sólo se quedaron allí, de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose.

Ahora o nunca, ¿no?, pensó Ron, antes de tomar aire y hablar.

—Hermione... Somos amigos desde los once años, y yo... Conforme pasaron los años, bueno... Tú me gustas, Hermione. Desde hace años y fui endemoniadamente idiota... No me di cuenta de que te quiero, no... Es más que eso, te amo y me gustaría que... Si tú quieres, por supuesto... Tú...Yo... Bueno, ya sabes..

Ron dijo todo eso con la mirada clavada en el pasto, levantó la mirada para ver a Hermione con una ancha sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se entrecerraran y se viera, si era posible, mucho más bonita.

—Ron, eso es tan... —Pero lo que era Ron nunca lo supo, pues Hermione se había interrumpido a si misma para darle un tierno beso. Se separaron después de unos segundos. —Yo también te amo, Ron.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Tal vez muchos magos lo ignoraban, pero justo en ese momento, allí, en Hogwarts, el lugar más mágico de Londres, había iniciado una bella relación entre un pelirrojo y una castaña; dos tercos y estúpidamente valientes jóvenes.

* * *

**Okay, creo que este capítulo es corto, sí. Pero, sinceramente, no sabía qué más ponerle, pensé en un poco de Hanny, pero eso será en los otros caps.**

**Bien, uhm, quise hacer esta historia porque amo el Ronmione y por ellos conocí el mundo de los fanfics, buscando un poco más de la pareja que dejó ver mi lado cursi, que ni yo sabía que tenía... Bien, espero que les gustara, y no sean crueles, es mi primer "romántico", ya que no soy muy aficionada a ese género.**

**Da un review, ayuda a la fundación HLCNRS ("Hagamos que La Chica-del-Nombre-Raro Sonría") :3**

**Nos vemos pronto, mas tarde que temprano pero nos leeremos... **

_**Atte:**_

_**I. Ailsa**_


	2. Chapter 2: Comadrejas

_**Capítulo dos: Comadrejas.**_

**_Disclaimer:_ Nop, no soy JK Rowling, no soy millonaria y, obviamente, Harry Potter no es mío, sólo juego con la pareja que más amo de la historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión y para tener un pocito de práctica.**

* * *

Cuando Ron lo vio no pudo creerlo. Cualquiera que tuviera un poco de contacto con él, se daría cuenta de que odiaría todas esas cosas.

Porque, tal vez Ron no era el más unido a los Gemelos, que parecían pasarla mejor ellos solos, haciendo bromas y viendo reír a la gente con sus inventos; pero él conocía a Fred lo suficiente para saber que él odiaría esa ceremonia sosa. Fred querría que su funeral fuera diferente: que no hubiera lágrimas y, en vez de esas estúpidas y tristes flores blancas, probablemente, querría fuegos artificiales. Pero no. La mayoría de los funerales de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts tendrían lugar en el castillo y lo Weasley habían accedido que el de Fred también se hiciera allí con algo que podría llamarse alivio: ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para organizar el funeral de su hermano, que significaba la despedida definitiva de Fred.

Pero ahora, al ver esa melancólica ceremonia, Ron ahora se arrepentía enormemente de esa decisión, él podría haber planeado algo más adecuado para su hermano, no importaba que no lo ayudara nadie, podría hacerlo solo. Y de paso elegir un día menos deprimente para la ceremonia, porque las gotas de lluvia cayendo en sus cabezas y el cielo completamente nublado solo hacían que todo fuera mucho más deprimente.

Quiso irse de ahí. Él no quería quedarse a ver a su madre llorar en el hombro de la persona apagada y sin alegría que se había convertido George; ni ver las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por las mejillas de su padre; ni escuchar la voz de sus hermanos y otras personas quebrarse en medio de un discurso de despedida a Fred, los Lupin y todos los caídos en la batalla; o tomar un puñado de tierra y una rosa blanca para aventar a la tumba de su hermano justo antes de que Fred se despidiera de ellos para siempre. Pero lo hizo, por George, su madre y, sobretodo, por Fred, porque si no podía honrar su memoria de la manera que él hubiera querido, lo haría de esa forma aunque fuera sosa y aburrida.

Sintió la pequeña mano de Hermione acariciar su mano, levantó la vista a su rostro, tenía el camino de las lágrimas que había derramado marcado en su rostro, pensó en lo bonita que se veía y en lo reconfortante que se sentía su compañía en esos momentos. Le sonrió o trató de hacerlo, hace días que no sonreía con toda la sinceridad de antes. Deseó poder volver hacerlo, o al menos tener la certeza de que lo haría de nuevo, que el tiempo traería un poco de felicidad a su vida y a la de su familia.

-¿Él se ha ido? -Preguntó Ron, aunque acababa de presenciar su despedida. -Digo, ¿él se ha ido en realidad?

Miró a Hermione y ella deseó tener el poder de recuperar el brillo en su mirada, de hacer que él fuera tan feliz como antes.

-Él siempre estará con nosotros, Ron. -Dijo Hermione, esperando que sus palabras en verdad ayudaran un poco a Ron. -Permanecerá junto a nosotros hasta que llegue el tiempo de que nos reunamos con él de nuevo.

Ron asintió, asimilando las palabras de Hermione. Ese no era el _Adiós_, sólo el _Hasta luego._

* * *

Unos días después, la Madriguera se encontraba de nuevo en el terrible silencio que ahora parecía costumbre. No era como si la casa estuviera vacía, en realidad todos los Weasley más Harry y Hermione se encontraban allí, pero desde que habían vuelto a habitar la Madriguera todo tenía un aura de tristeza, allí no había ninguna tarea reconstruyendo el castillo que los alejara de la tristeza que había dejado la partida de Fred. Hermione echaba mucho de menos aquella bulliciosa casa, llena de gente humilde pero feliz que la había acogido los veranos antes de partir a Hogwarts y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para ayudar a que los Weasley fueran un poco más felices, pero sabía que todos sus intentos, por muy buenos que fueran, no devolberían la felicidad a los Weasley, ellos querían a Fred y, lamentablemente, ella no podía traerlo de nuevo. Pero podía ayudar un poco a la señora Weasley con las tareas del hogar.

Y era por eso que ese día se había levantado temprano y, junto con Ginny, Harry y Ron había limpiado la casa y justo en ese momento Ginny y ella hacían el desayuno para todos.

-Nunca había sabido la cantidad de comida que mamá tenía que hacer. -Comentó Ginny, mientras servía una cantidad casi ridícula de zumo de calabaza en una enorme jarra. -Me lo había preguntado algunas veces, pero parece que intentamos alimentar a todo Hogwarts.

Hermione rió un poco por la exageración de su amiga. Duraron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que Ginny suspiró con cansancio y tristeza, Hermione volteó a verla, parecía preocupada por algo, algo que, Hermione estaba segura, había intentado contener desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Crees que aún me quiera? -Si bien la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Hermione, ella comprendió perfectamente a quién se refería Ginny.

-Estoy segura. -Afirmó Hermione y añadió, para asegurarse de que Ginny le creyera. -Él sacaba el mapa del Merodeador sólo para verte. Creyó que no me daba cuenta, pero lo hacía. Harry te quiere Ginny, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para superar todo lo que ha ocurrido y...

-¡Pero yo podría ayudarle!

-Lo sé, y también sé que, aunque lo quiera negar, Harry se siente culpable.

Ginny bufó, Harry no tenía la culpa de nada y no entendía su estúpida manía de sentirse culpable de todo lo malo que pasaba.

-Harry te quiere. -Repitió Hermione. -Dale un poco de tiempo, ¿sí?

Hermione sabía que a Ginny no le agradaba la idea de esperar y que no esperaría toda la vida aunque fuera Harry.

-¡Oh, esto es muy tonto! -Dijo Ginny, pareciendo exasperada consigo misma.- Me he preocupado con esto durante días, a pesar de que.. De que haya muchas cosas más por las que tengo que preocuparme.

Hermione comprendió que Ginny se sentía culpable de sentirse angustiada de los sentimientos que Harry tenía hacia ella, cuando su familia estaba pasando una prueba tan dura. -No te sientas mal, Ginny. -Intentó consolarla Hermione. - Tienes todo el derecho de preocuparte por eso, somos sólo unas adolescentes, deberíamos preocuparnos por cosas como esa.

Ginny asintió y luego le sonrió con sorna. -Pero ahora tú ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. -Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Ginny!

El resto de la mañana fue igual de las que habían seguido a la Batalla de Hogwarts, la Madriguera aún tenía un aire de tristeza que el desayuno no había disminuido ni un poco. Era cierto que la señora Weasley les había agradecido con una sonrisa -una de las primeras en muchos días- el desayuno y lo limpia que se veía la Madriguera y que había abrazado a los cuatro hasta que casi se asfixiaron, pero aún había esa tristeza en sus ojos. Hermione creía que había sido muy tonto creer que un desayuno iba a ayudar en algo. Ellos querían a Fred y, lamentablemente, nadie podía dárselo.

-¡Te gané! -Exclamó Hermione, triunfante. Había pasado una o dos horas tratando de ganarle a Ron en ajedrez, recordando los buenos tiempos en Hogwarts y había ganado... A la quinta partida.

-Yo te gané cuatro veces seguidas. -Le recordó Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Él no hubiera perdido si ella no se hubiera pasado la mitad de la partida tocando su cabello y mordiendo su labio en un gesto nervioso cada vez que era su turno de mover una pieza o le sonriera tan encantadoramente como sólo ella lo hacía. Hermione lo había distraído para ganar.

-¡Pero te gané! -Dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a él.

-Hiciste trampa, -Esta vez fue Hermione quien frunció el ceño. - tú me distraías.

Hermione rio. -Yo no tengo la culpa de que te distrajeras, Ronald. -Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ron sonrió un poco, si Hermione iba a hacer eso cada vez que ganaba en ajedrez, tal vez la dejara ganar una o dos veces más. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que hubiera durado más si no se hubiera escuchado un golpeteo en la ventana y -de mala gana- Hermione se separara de Ron.

Una lechuza negra picoteaba la ventana, pareciendo ansiosa por entregar la carta que se encontraba colgando de su pata.

-Tal vez sea de algún fan. -Sugirió Ron. Todo ese tiempo desde que Voldemort había muerto, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían recibido cartas de miles de fans locos que les declaraban su amor. Incluso una chica loca había tenido el descaro de pedirle a Ron que dejara a Hermione por ella y otro chico le había mandado una caja de ranas de chocolate llenas de Amortentia a Hermione y otra sarta de locuras dirigidas a los tres de las que Ginny solía burlarse.

Pero esa lechuza no era de un fan loco declarándole lo enamorado que estaba a Hermione, era de el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley, anunciándole que habían localizado a sus padres y que si lo deseaba podía ir a buscarlos ella misma o dejar que un equipo de aurores los llevara de nuevo a Reino Unido.

-Viajaré a Australia. -Dijo Hermione en voz alta, una vez que terminó de leer la carta.

-Te acompaño.

-No, Ron. Tu familia te necesita. -Intentó discutirle Hermione.- Ya has estado casi un año lejos... Están pasando por un tiempo difícil, tienes que quedarte aquí.

-Sólo será por unos días, Hermione. -Dijo Ron, acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.- Además, no voy a dejar que vayas sola a Australia.

Hermione pareció ligeramente ofendida por lo último. -Puedo cuidarme sola, Ronald.

Ron sonrió.

-Lo sé. -Estaban peligrosamente cerca y los pensamientos de Hermione se nublaban, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a ese tierno pelirrojo, si se acercaba tanto a ella? Eso era jugar sucio y, sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Hermione dio dos pasos atrás, intentando que sus pensamientos fueran coherentes de nuevo. Los Weasley necesitaban a Ron, él debía de quedarse allí, con su familia, pensó, intentando convencerse a si misma de que sería lo correcto. -Ron, debes quedarte aquí, junto a tu familia.

-¡También eres mi familia! -Hermione pareció enternecerse con el comentario de Ron, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-¿Y tu madre?, ¿qué diría tu madre si te llevara conmigo? -Preguntó Hermione. No era como si no deseara que Ron le acompañara, pero no se sentía cómoda quitándoselo a su familia justo en ese momento.

-Oh, no me importaría. -Ron y Hermione voltearon al mismo tiempo, algo asustados por la intervención de la señora Weasley, que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, junto con Harry, Ginny y el señor Weasley.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia, y añadió. -También podría venir Harry. Creo que todos necesitamos unas vacaciones después de todo esto, ¿no?

Hermione asintió de acuerdo con lo que proponía; Harry se lo pensó un poco, deseaba alejarse de toda la prensa que lo había perseguido desde hacia días, pero quería pasar tiempo con cierta pelirroja y aclarar un poco las cosas. -¿Puede ir también Ginny?

La pregunta se dirigía a la señora Weasley, quien miró a su hija, que uso sus ojos de cordero a medio degollar marca Weasley, suplicándole que la dejara. No le gustaba que Ginny se separara de ella, pero debía aceptar que ya era suficientemente grande y, además, Ron, Harry y Hermione podrían cuidarla, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny soltó un grito de felicidad agudo y abrazó a la señora Weasley.

Hermione sonrió. Ella había pensado que sería un viaje solitario, pero ahora sus mejores amigos también vendrían y no podía sentirse más feliz. Recuperaría a sus padres y tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones con sus amigos.

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo! *Aplaude para ella misma* Perdón por tardar tanto, pero las tareas y exámenes se juntaron, y junto con el ajedrez y la escuela, prácticamente no tuve tiempo ni para pensar, a parte de la falta de inspiración (prácticamente obligué a mi inspiración a escribir este capítulo y luego todo fue sobre ruedas) que me ha atacado estos días.**

**Bueno, yo quería escribir algo sobre el funeral de Fred, porque las historias que he leído sobre la vida de estos dos después de Hogwarts (_que son básicamente tres escasas -pero geniales- historias)_ no mencionan nada de los funerales y todo ese royo, pero temo que me ha quedado algo (_muy_) corto y también quería poner algo sobre los padres de Hermione y_ "su rescate"_ de Australia :P**

**Nos vemos, si les gustó dejen un Review y si no también C:**

**_Atte: R.A.W_ (suena mucho más _pro_ que Ailsa)**

_**P.d: Pro: Algo genial, según mis compañeros de clase. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Australia

**_Capítulo tres: Australia_ (N.a: Mis títulos son_ taan_ originales...)**

**_Disclaimer:_ ¡No soy JK y no hago esto con fines de lucro! _Oh, the girl just wants to have fun! That's all she really wants!_ *Baila como psicópata***

* * *

Cuando Hermione había dicho, medio en broma -o al menos eso le había parecido a ella-, que viajarían en uno de eso chismes muggles gigantes, Ginny había pensado que no lo decía en serio, pero se había equivocado: los cuatro chicos caminaban por el aeropuerto lleno de muggles, tres de ellos por primera vez y los cuatro igual de excitados por el viaje.

Ginny casi no podía creer que también ella iría también (Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sido sólo ellos en sus aventuras), pero los tres parecían sinceramente emocionados de que ella también fuera a esa pequeña aventura, que no era ni la mitad de peligrosa de las que el trío había vivido en sus años de colegio, pero que aún así, parecía fascinante y anormal, porque ir a Australia para devolverle su memoria -o lo que sea- a los padres muggles de tu mejor amiga, no podía sonar normal para nadie.

Escuchó como Hermione hablaba rápidamente con su hermano sobre los datos que había leído sobre Sídney -la ciudad donde se encontraban los señores Granger- y vio a su hermano escuchando a su novia a medias, más concentrado en verla de forma idiota como sólo un hombre enamorado podría hacerlo. Ginny sonrió un poco, ella siempre había sabido que esos dos terminarían juntos desde que precensió por primera vez una de sus peleas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando tenía once años de edad.

Su mirada se dirigió a Harry, que la veía de forma extraña.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? -Dijo Harry, carraspeando un poco al encontrarse con la mirada castaña de Ginny. Claramente se refería a Ron y Hermione, que estaban a unos pasos de ellos.

Ginny asintió, mientras pasaba inconscientemente el peso de su maleta de una mano a otra, se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber cargado con tantas cosas, la maleta pesaba más que ella misma. Harry pareció notar su incomodidad, porque rápidamente quiso ayudarle a cargarla al más puro estilo Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja.

-No es necesario. -Se apresuró a decir Ginny, pero Harry ya ha tomado su maleta y la carga como si no fuera más pesada que una pluma

Ya casi habían llegado a donde se encontraba la señorita que daba los boletos que Hermione había reservado por esa cosa muggle llamada _intlener o intelter, _algo parecido. Después de que se los dieran, los cuatro se dirigieron a los _espigones_ -o algo así lo había llamado Hermione- y de ahí subieron a un camión muggle con otro montón de personas más.

Los dos hermanos Weasley se mostraban fascinados por todo lo que los muggles tenían que hacer para viajar de un lugar a otro, cuando los magos simplemente usaban trasladores o se aparecían y ninguno se explicaba cómo era que esa gran cosa muggle volaba, aunque no era como si Hermione no hubiera intentado explicarles, pero ellos simplemente no entendían nada de ciencia y física y demás cosas raras y un tanto aburridas.

Hermione se había enternecido bastante cuando, ya dentro del avión, un muy asustado Ron se había aferrado al asiento como si la vida dependiera de ello, cuando sintió el avión despegar. -Estas bien. Todo está bien. -Le había susurrado Hermione a Ron, en un intento de calmarlo.

Después de unas horas de viaje, Ron y Hermione habían quedado profundamente dormidos (uno apoyado en el hombro del otro) y Ginny estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo en el hombro de Harry, pero una ligera llamada del ojiverde la hizo incorporarse y ver que Harry se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-Eh... Yo... -Balbuceó Harry, arrepintiéndose de haberla llamado. - Nada, olvídalo.

-No, Harry. Dímelo. -Exigió Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

-No vale la pena, es una... Es algo estúpido.

Ginny pareció confundida, pero no presiono a Harry. Tal vez él había estado apunto de proponerle algo estúpido y ahora se avergonzara de ello. Ginny se preguntaba qué sería tan estúpido que haría que alguien se sonrojara de sólo pensar en proponerlo, justo cuando un niño pequeño salía del diminuto baño que había en el avión. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿y si Harry...? No, él era demasiado caballeroso como para proponerle algo así, ¿cierto? Y además, no era como si alguno de los dos se hubiera sentido muy cómodo besuqueándose en ese diminuto baño cuando Ron y Hermione se encontraban dormidos a unos metros de ellos. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, Harry y ella, juntos en ese diminuto espacio...

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Harry Potter era un insensible idiota ¡había estado apunto de querer aclarar las cosas con Ginny en ese avión! No podía ser menos romántico y Ginny se merecía algo excepcional, increíble a los ojos de cualquiera, mago o muggle, Slytherin o Gryffindor y él había estado apunto de querer retomar su relación en un avión muggle, con ella medio dormida, teniendo de comida paquetes de cacahuates _(N.a: Digamos que eso comen en los aviones...)_ y teniendo un diminuto cuarto de baño (que no tenía nada que ver, pero que igualmente era malo).

Después de reprenderse a si mismos por varios minutos, la pareja cayó dormida, como lo habían hecho horas antes Ron y Hermione.

Horas antes, Ron probablemente afirmaría desconfiar de esas cosas muggles gigantes, que llamaban aviones, pero en ese momento estar arriba de ese cacharro muggle no lo preocupaba, aunque probablemente se debiera a que Hermione se había sentado a su lado y él estaba más concentrado escuchando su respiración lenta y verla dormir profundamente que en preocuparse de que, justo en ese momento, su vida dependiera de un aparato muggle.

Volteó a ver a Ginny y Harry, sentados uno al lado del otro, en el otro lado del pasillo. Ambos dormían profundamente, Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y a él le hubiera molestado si no fuera porque era mucho más interesante jugar con los rizos de cierta castaña que dormía a su lado. Sonrió, llevaba casi cuatro años intentando resistir la tentación de jugar con uno de los rizos de Hermione y aspirar el aroma de su cabello sin sonrojarse o sentirse incomodo al ser atrapado por la castaña.

Sintió como Hermione se movía a su lado, dejó caer el rizo con el que estaba jugueteando al tiempo que Hermione abría los ojos y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños. Ron sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tu hombro es cómodo. -Comentó la chica, separándose un poco de él.

-Parecías disfrutarlo. -Dijo Ron, pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, veía por la ventana sin ver realmente, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, parecía preocupada por algo que, al parecer, la había atormentado mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees qué todo salga bien? -Soltó de repente, Ron la miró confundido. -Digo, ¿qué tal si ellos no quieren regresar? ¿y si son felices ahí?

-Hermione, -Comenzó Ron, con voz suave, mientras acomodaba un rizo rebelde atrás de la oreja de la castaña. -son tus padres, te aman. Yo creo que ellos querrán volver.

-¿Y si me odian por lo que hice?

-Ellos no te odiarían. -Dijo Ron, con seguridad. -Cuando les expliques, seguro entenderán tus motivos.

Hermione asintió asimilando lo dicho por su novio. -Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Ron.

Ron le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso. Esperaba que los Granger supieran entender los motivos de su hija para modificar sus memorias y, de paso, que lo aceptaran como el novio de su hija.

Muchas horas después, los cuatro se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Sídney, con maletas en mano y estómagos muy hambrientos.

-Supongo que podríamos comer algo. -Sugirió Hermione, que también se encontraba hambrienta.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahí? -Preguntó Harry, señalando un restaurante de comida rápida, que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos y donde personas de todos los países llenaban su estomago antes de salir a vivir aventuras de todo tipo en Sídney.

El letrero decía _Hungry Jacks_ y, al parecer, era muy famoso por la gente que había. Los cuatro se dirigieron al establecimiento, deseando comer algo lo más pronto posible. Un hombre robusto y con rasgos irlandeses dirigía el establecimiento con tanto entusiasmo que cualquiera diría que ese era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Los cuatro encontraron una mesa vacía cerca de una familia de muggles que hablaban un rápido español y tenían un divertido acento mexicano.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? -Preguntó Ron, refiriéndose a una hamburguesa que sostenía uno de los hijos de la pareja de mexicanos.

-Es una hamburguesa, a los muggles les encanta comerlas. -Explicó Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño, hasta donde él veía, sólo era pan con carne y queso. No parecía muy especial y, sin embargo, la cara del niño era pura felicidad al comerla.

Al poco tiempo, un chico de rasgos asiáticos apareció para pedir su orden que, después de mucho rato de indecisión, fueron cuatro hamburguesas y cuatro latas de algo que Harry llamo Coca-cola. El local era impresionante, a parte de escuchar el español de la pareja de al lado, también se distinguían conversaciones en mandarín, italiano, portugués y francés. El menú estaba en diferentes idiomas y el local parecía una lucha de culturas.

-¡Oh, británicos! -Dijo una voz aguda. El dueño del local había llegado hasta ellos con su orden y los miraba con una sonrisa amable. -Yo soy de Irlanda, hace mucho que no visitaban británicos mi establecimiento.

Los cuatro sonrieron con amabilidad, algo sorprendidos por la atención. El hombre les recordaba extrañamente a un Slughorn más amable y sonriente. -Bien, disfruten de su comida.

Dejó su pedido en la mesa redonda y se marchó, sin decir otra palabra. -Qué tipo más raro. -Dijo Ginny y los otros asintieron.

Ron debía reconocer que tenía que tragarse sus palabras o pensamientos, lo que sea. Ese alimento muggle, la _hambergusa_ era lo más delicioso que había probado y la _Coca-cola_ era simplemente genial. Pensó que los magos deberían hacer cosas como esas y en cómo se pondría su padre si descubriera la _Coca-Cola_, casi lo podía ver dando saltitos emocionados mientras tomaba de una lata. Arthur Weasley había sido el más emocionado con su relación con Hermione, pero era más porque le emocionaba el hecho de tener a alguien que había convivido con muggles en la familia (a pesar de que ya la conocía desde hace años) y que supiera la función de los patitos de hule.

Después de que todos acabaran su comida y se burlaran un poco del entusiasmo de Ron con las hamburguesas y la Coca-cola, los cuatro salieron por fin del aeropuerto. El ambiente en Sídney no era excesivamente caluroso, pero los cuatro europeos, acostumbrados a las temperaturas de Gran Bretaña, lo sintieron como un horno. Hermione llamó al taxi que los llevaría hasta la casa que habían rentado, cerca de donde vivían los padres de Hermione y, minutos después, un coche muggle de un patético amarillo, con la leyenda de _Arrow Taxis_ y números en sus costados, se encontraba frente a ellos.

El taxi lo conducía un chico bajito de cara amable, que tenía toda la pinta de pasar mucho tiempo en la playa. El chico, que según una etiqueta en su camisa se llamaba Rudy, se había ofrecido a cargar todas sus maletas, sonriéndoles a Ginny y Hermione, algo que podría ser considerado un gesto sensual por alguien verdaderamente necesitado.

Harry y Ron parecían no saber si enojarse o reír cuando el chico, al final del viaje había sugerido darles a unas desconcertadas y algo asqueadas, Ginny y Hermione, un recorrido especial por Sídney. Daba la apariencia de alguien verdaderamente torpe e idiota cuando lo dijo y los dos esperaban no parecer nunca tan patéticos como el pobre chico.

Ginny jadeó. La casa que estaba enfrente de ella era pequeña, pero sin duda muy hermosa. Era de una sola planta, pintada de color café, sus ventanas eran cuadradas con marcos blancos, el techo estaba ligeramente inclinado y había un muro de ladrillo enfrente de la puerta que protegía al descansillo. Frente a ella había un gran patio.

-Renté la casa unos días después de regresar, -Dijo Hermione, como si tuviera que explicar algo. -yo no sabía que vendrían los tres, debí haber escogido una más grande...

-Yo opino que es muy bonita. -Dijo Ginny, aún admirando la casa.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ella ni siquiera se había detenido ha pensar en lo bonita que era la casa o en cuántos cuartos había, solamente había querido un techo donde poder dormir en su estancia en Sídney.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, sintiendo por primera vez lo cansados que estaban después del viaje. Eran probablemente las siete de la tarde y el sol aún no se ocultaba por completo en el cielo, pero estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera pudieron desempacar, si bien la diferencia de horario era poca, los cuatro prácticamente se caían de sueño.

La casa tenía dos cuartos enormes, un solo baño en el pasillo y otro cuarto un poco más pequeño para las visitas, a parte de una cocina, sala y un gran patio con piscina en la parte trasera de la casa. Decidieron que Harry y Ron dormirían en una recamara y Ginny y Hermione en otra.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de pensar nada. Los cuatro se metieron en sus respectivas camas en silencio: ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar de Sídney la mañana siguiente, ahora sólo querían dormir.

* * *

**¡Mis capítulos son tan exageradamente largos! _*Sarcasmo*_ Yaa, planeaba hacer algo endemoniadamente largo y me salió esta pequeñez, peeero ¡Actualicé rápido! :D **

**No me siento muy bien con el resultado de este capítulo y espero enserio no decepcionarlos demasiado. En mi intento por hacer esto más real, incluí a _Hungry Jacks_ que en realidad sí existe en el aeropuerto de Australia (y por alguna razón se me ocurrió que fuera de un Irlandés) y la compañía de taxis _Arrow Taxis_ también existe y no son míos sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato. Me gustó mencionar a los mexicanos :3 **

**Bien, adiós. Dejen un review si les gustó este capítulo y si no, también. Me gustaría alguna que otra critica constructiva que me ayudara a mejorar, como que haga los capítulos más largos... **

_**Atte: RAW**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cosas nocturnas y

**_Capítulo cuatro: Cosas nocturnas y memorias recuperadas._**

**_Disclaimer:_ ¡No soy J.K! Yo solamente juego con sus personajes, sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Lo juro solemnemente.**

**A sido una larga semana y qué mejor que comenzar otra con un capítulo de mi fabuloso Fanfiction. Su silencio me aterra, así que, favor de dejar un Review si les gusta este capítulo y si lo odian también, gracias.**

* * *

Hermione se incorporó bruscamente en su cama. Jadeaba y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba.

Ha tenido una pesadilla. Se puede ver en cada poro de su piel. Hace unos años, Hermione Granger siempre había presumido el hecho de que raras veces tenía pesadillas, pero eso era algo que no podía presumir desde que tenía quince años y había visto aparecer a Harry, aferrado al cuerpo pálido y sin vida de Cedric Diggory. Y los años que siguieron a ese fueron mucho peores: Voldemort y Lavender eran, la mayoría de las veces, los protagonistas de sus múltiples pesadillas. Incluso en aquellos momentos despertaba en la madrugada, sudorosa y con el pulso acelerado, sin recordar nunca la pesadilla completa, siempre sólo una pequeña parte, repitiéndose a si misma que todo estaba bien, que Voldemort había muerto y Harry viviría por _Merlín-Sabe-Cuántos-Años-Más, _pero parecía tan inverosímil que Hermione se preguntaba si todo eso no sería un cruel sueño producto del Guardapelo y si en cualquier momento no se despertaría en una casa de campaña en medio de un bosque, en pleno invierno y descubriendo que aún había Horrocruxes por destruir y que Ron aún estaba desaparecido.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Aunque era muy difícil de creer, la amenaza de lord Voldemort se había esfumado y ahora las generaciones futuras tendrían una mejor vida, una que no incluyera prejuicios por la sangre y un clavo megalómano queriendo dominar al mundo.

Se levantó de su improvisada cama (un colchón en el suelo con sabanas mal tendidas), sabía que pasaría rato antes de que pudiera volver a dormirse y no apetecía quedarse sin hacer nada. Se esforzó por no hacer ruido, pero, Hermione estaba casi segura, Ginny estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera un expreso gigante pasando a su lado podría despertarla en ese momento, seguramente la pelirroja apenas y se movería en sueños. Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado, mirando con algo de envidia a Ginny, desearía tanto tener sueños tranquilos.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo, buscando cualquiera que fuera la puerta del cuarto de baño o el interruptor de la luz, pero no había dado ni veinte pasos cuando chocó con algo o, mejor dicho, _alguien_. Ron estaba de pie frente a ella, con su cabello pelirrojo cayéndole en la frente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba de _quién-sabe-que-ventana _y con cara de tener mucho sueño. A Hermione, por alguna extraña y loca razón que sólo pueden saber las mujeres enamoradas, Ron le pareció realmente tierno.

-¿Sabes dónde está el baño aquí, Hermione?

...con sus pecas desordenadas en su cara, sus ojos profundamente azules viéndola y su boca moviéndose al hablar. Ron lucía tan atractivo para Hermione, que la chica se sorprendía de no babear.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?... Ah, este... No. -Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un tono escarlata cuando Ron frunció el ceño, sin poder creer que Hermione, quien había rentado la casa, no supiera dónde estaba el endemoniado baño.

-Oh, bueno seguiré buscando. ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? -Preguntó Ron.

-Tenía pesadillas. -Dijo, apenas audiblemente, Hermione. Tenía las mejillas aún sonrojadas y miraba al suelo avergonzada por su confesión.

Ron sonrió con ternura, para Hermione debía ser terrible confesar que tenía pesadillas. Él sabía lo orgullosa que era con esos temas desde primer año, cuando la había encontrado en su Sala Común, una noche después de su primera visita a Fluffy.

_Flash Back_

_Fred y George se lo iban a pagar, mira que aparecer en su cuarto a media noche sólo para despertarlo porque al parecer ver su cara asustada era una magnifica forma de acabar el día. Ron bufó sonoramente y siguió bajando los peldaños de la escalera de caracol, iría a su Sala Común a calmarse un poco y luego volvería y fingiría que nada había pasado con sus molestos hermanos. _

_-Está bien. Está bien, Hermione. Sólo es un sueño. -Ya había bajado a su Sala Común y, con molestia, Ron descubrió que no estaba solo: Hermione Granger estaba allí, pareciendo alterada y demostrando su infinita rareza hablando sola. _

_-¿Pesadillas, Granger? -Preguntó Ron, pero se arrepintió en cuanto la niña volteó a verlo tan rápidamente que Ron habría jurado que escuchó un "Click". _

_-A ti eso ni te va, ni te viene, Weasley. -Hermione fruncía el ceño, pareciendo molesta. Ron se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia. _

_-Sólo te decía. -Dijo Ron. -Mamá siempre me hace tomar leche con azúcar después de tener pesadillas, te ayuda a dormir. _

_Hermione le dedicó una mirada extrañada antes de que él volviera a su dormitorio, arrepintiéndose profundamente de haberle dado a la niña el consejo. Ni siquiera le caía bien e iba y le hablaba de cómo Molly Weasley le calmaba cuando tenía pesadillas, debía de parecer muy idiota diciéndole cosas como esas a la gente. _

-Ven, Hermione. -Dijo Ron, tomándole la mano a Hermione y guiándola a la cocina. -Te daré un vaso de leche.

-No hace falta, Ron. -Medio protestó Hermione, pero dejó que Ron la sentara en la sala de la casa y fuera a por su leche.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando Ron volvió, con dos vasos de leche tibia y con azúcar. Hermione le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado en el sofá, necesitaba un abrazo suyo antes de volver a dormir.

-Ten. Tómalo todo. -Mandó Ron, dándole el vaso de leche a su novia.

-No creo tener otra opción. -Dijo Hermione sonriente, acorrucándose en su pecho.

Ron la miró, dudando un momento si preguntarle cuál había sido su pesadilla, pero Hermione, adivinando sus pensamientos, se adelantó.

-Soñé con mis padres. -Informó Hermione, sin verlo a los ojos. Ron la rodeó con su brazo y la apretó contra si. -Soñé que me decían que me odiaban y...

-No tienes que contármelo, si no quieres.

-No, sí quiero hacerlo, Ron. Yo... _Soñéquemealejabandeti _y del mundo mágico.

Ron abrió su boca, sorprendido. Hermione había hablado rápido pero él le había entendido perfectamente. -No pueden ser tan malos, Hermione. Ya te lo he dicho, son tus padres y te aman. Y no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi, he esperado años para esto, tendrás que aguantarte un poco más.

Hermione rió. -Yo estoy dispuesta a aguantarte mucho tiempo más.

Ron sonrió y le besó. Ninguno supo cuándo llegó la hora en la que Morfeo pudo más que ellos, ni cuanto tiempo duraron besándose, sólo supieron, a la mañana siguiente, que habían dormido uno al lado del otro en el pequeño sofá.

El golpe sordo de una puerta cerrándose despertó a Harry Potter, no había sido fuerte y cualquier persona seguiría durmiendo sin preocuparse en lo mas minino por el pequeño ruido, pero Harry, con los meses de noche vigilando constantemente afuera de una casa de campaña, con un ojo despierto y el otro soñando, despertaba por el más trivial de los movimientos sobresaltado y con la varita ya en mano, de una manera que haría que Ojoloco Moody se sintiera orgulloso. Pero ya no había ningún Mortifago deseándole la muerte como un niño desea un dulce, Voldemort había muerto y Harry ya no tenía que preocuparse por una guerra en el Mundo Mágico.

Harry guió su mirada esmeralda por la habitación y, tal y como había pensado, Ron no se encontraba allí y bien podía imaginar dónde se encontraba. Sonrió, si bien era cierto que era un poco incomodo ver a sus mejores amigos en plan de pareja, era feliz por ellos y los respetaba, aunque a los dieciséis se sintiera inseguro de cómo le tratarían Ron y Hermione cuando fueran pareja, en esos momentos estaba totalmente seguro de que no lo dejarían a un lado: habían pasado demasiado juntos como para hacerlo.

Después de un buen rato, en el que Harry intento por todos los medios volver a dormir y en el que su mente se resistió a obedecerle trayendo a su mente todo tipo de pensamientos desde el por qué de la inexistente nariz de Voldemort, la barriga del hombre dueño del restaurante en el aeropuerto; hasta las posibles y brillantes respuestas que le hubiera podido dar a Malfoy en alguna de sus discusiones en sus años de colegio y deteniéndose en una pequeña y alegre pelirroja.

_Ginny. _En ese momento debía de estar en su habitación, durmiendo sola. Tal vez debería ir a verla, sólo para evitar que durmiera completamente sola, claaro. Pero cuando Harry llegó a la habitación donde estaba Ginny, se sorprendió al encontrarla totalmente despierta, viendo al techo como él había estado haciendo unos minutos y sonriendo inexplicablemente para él.

-Err... Hola, Ginny. -Saludó Harry, preguntándose del por qué de la sonrisa de Ginny.

-Oh, hola, Harry. ¿Hace cuánto estás allí? -Preguntó con curiosidad Ginny y Harry se preguntó si no estaría molesta con él, después de todo, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de hablar con ella en esos días, pero en su defensa, las heridas que la guerra había dejado aún estaban frescas y a él le aterraba que Ginny le culpara por la muerte de Fred hasta el punto que había evitado mirarla a los ojos por varios días, tomándose muy enserio el hecho de que tenían meses y años adelante.

Pero Harry, aunque era lento y despistado y no muy observador y más lento y despistado, no pensaba perder mucho más tiempo: Ginny no lo esperaría toda la vida y había muchos más que estarían encantados de tomar su lugar y la sola idea de alguien más compartiendo su vida con _**SU**_ Ginny le ponía enfermo (literalmente).

-No mucho. -Contestó Harry, mirando la habitación en donde sólo estaba la pelirroja y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Ron y Hermione, después de todo, consideraba a la castaña como _su hermana_ (no más, para que quede claro) y la idea de Ron y ella haciendo algo más que besarse le daba arcadas. -¿Hermione tampoco está?

-Nop. -Dijo Ginny, claramente divertida. -Y, por lo que entiendo, mi hermanito tampoco. Sólo espero no ser tía tan pronto... Mamá mataría a Ron.

Harry rió un poco, imaginándose a la señora Weasley odiando a la que, hasta ese momento (y siempre, por lo que Harry veía), era su nuera preferida.

-¿Y qué hace _el grandioso Harry Potter_ por aquí? -Harry frunció el ceño, el Profeta últimamente lo había estado llamando así, cosa que no le hacía gracia y Ginny aprovechaba ese hecho para molestarle.

-¿No puedo visitarte? -Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, tú y yo ya no somos tan cercanos últimamente... -Y allí estaban, apunto de atravesar la delgada línea que los separaba de discutir sobre su relación y Harry no estaba muy seguro de estar listo, pero _era ahora o nunca, ¿no?_

-Ajá, de eso quería hablar... -Harry carraspeó y se acercó un poco más a Ginny, quien lo miraba tratando de aparentar indiferencia. -Yo... Bueno, Ginny, ¿cómo decir esto?

-Diciéndolo, ¿tal vez? -Sugirió Ginny, enternecida por el claro nerviosismo del chico._ No, Ginny, tú has esperado años, no se lo pongas tan fácil... _

Harry la ignoró y Ginny no podía culparlo. -Hace ocho meses yo... Bueno, terminé con nuestra relación y me dolió. No lo hice porque quería, pero no podía arriesgarte... Ya sabes, Voldemort... Y tú eres demasiado importante para mi, como para ponerte en peligro... Me arrepiento de hacerlo, porque... _Porquecreoqueteamo. _Y... Err...

Ginny sonrió un poco por el sonrojo del chico, Harry podría ser un gran jugador de Quidditch y el héroe del mundo mágico, pero como orador moriría de hambre. -¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver?

Harry asintió, aún sonrojado. Ginny, en cambio, mantenía una batalla interna consigo misma: amaba a Harry y dudaba mucho que amara a otra persona tanto como lo hacía con él, incluso después de años; pero ella era Ginny Weasley y no quería ser tratada como una damisela en apuros por él, aparte de que ya había esperado demasiado y sería torturarse a ella misma si hacía que Harry hiciera una cosa como, no sé, tratar de conquistarla o algo estúpido: había esperado casi ocho meses para que volviera y ahora que lo tenía allí no pensaba hacer cosas como esas.

-Harry, yo no quiero a alguien que me cuide, puedo hacerlo yo misma, ¡déjame terminar! -Dijo, al ver que el chico hacía ademan de interrumpirla. -Y, en caso de que yo no pudiera, ya tengo un montón de hermanos sobre-protectores que me molestan/cuidan todo el día. No necesito a alguien más para hacerlo, ¿Okay?

-Okay. Supongo que entonces ya no habrá nada entre nosotros. -Dijo Harry, luciendo abatido y apunto de golpearse a si mismo.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso... -Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa. -¡Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola, Harry!

Harry asintió, antes de acercarse y besarla como había deseado hacerlo desde hacia meses. Se sentía bien estar allí con Ginny, rodear su cintura y oler su cabello tan cerca era como volver a casa después de un cansado día de trabajo.

Horas más tarde, Ginny se despertó encima del pecho de Harry, no había pasado nada entre ellos más que besos, pero estar tan cerca de Harry era razón suficiente para que ella despertara con una sonrisa.

No era que Ron fuera un pesimista o algo parecido, pero nunca se había imaginado que encontrar a los padres de Hermione en la sobre poblada ciudad de Sidney fuera una tarea sencilla, pero, sin embargo, allí estaban: parados frente a su puerta con un pastel sin azúcar en sus manos, con una sonrisa amable que dejaba ver su dentadura perfecta de dentistas y presentándose ante ellos como Mónica y Wendell Wilkins, los vecinos de la casa de a lado. Hermione, para sorpresa de Ron, Ginny y Harry, se había quedado sin palabras, sabía que sus padres eran sus vecinos pero no había pensado que se aparecerían enfrente de la puerta la primera mañana que estaba en Australia.

-¿Y sólo viven aquí ustedes cuatro? -Preguntó la madre de Hermione, minutos después, cuando los seis se encontraban en la pequeña sala de la casa, un poco asombrada de que dos adolescentes y dos chicas hormonales, que parecían rozar apenas la mayoría de edad, vivieran bajo un mismo techo sin ninguna supervisión de un adulto responsable.

-En realidad, venimos solo para disfrutar las vacaciones, nos quedaremos por poco tiempo. -Explicó Harry, preguntándose por qué Hermione simplemente no le devolvía la memoria a sus padres en ese momento, pero al parecer la muchacha estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer nada.

-¿Y sus padres lo saben?

-Oh, sí. -Afirmó Ron. - Mis padres confían en mi para que cuide de Ginny.

Varios comentarios después los Wilkins se levantaron de sus asientos, con la clara intensión de irse. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en la nuca de Hermione, el momento era ahí y en ese instante, pero ella no conseguía sacar su valor de Gryffindor de ninguna parte y se sintió bastante avergonzada de si misma.

Aunque claro, después de todo y por muy inteligente y lógica que pareciera, ella era una Gryffindor y esas estúpidamente valientes personas no piensan mucho antes de hacer cualquier cosa temeraria, así que, como ya muchos imaginan, Hermione les devolvió la memoria a sus padres. No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar, no tardó ni dos segundos. Los Granger recordaban de nuevo que habían tenido una hija, recordaban su vida.

Al principio, como toda persona debería estarlo después de recibir semejante cosa como los recuerdos de toda una vida, los Granger se sintieron confundios y algo desorientados. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de su madre (según Ron, idénticos a los de ella) cuando su mirada se posó en ella.

-¿Hermione?, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Jean Granger, justo antes de ser abrazada firmemente por su única hija. El señor Granger también se les unió a los pocos segundos.

Y los otros tres miraban la escena enternecidos y con una rebanada del pastel de la señora Granger en las manos, que sabía francamente delicioso aunque no tuviera ni un poco de azúcar.

-¿Están enojados? -Preguntó tímidamente Hermione, horas después, cuando les hubo contado todo sobre las aventuras que había tenido en Hogwarts, sobre Voldemort, los Horrocruxes, Harry y la guerra.

Los Granger se miraron mutuamente, tan bien conectados como lo estaban Ron y Hermione después de años de conocerse. -No. No podríamos estar enojados, lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente y valiente. -Dijo William Granger, con un atisbo de orgullo en su voz. -Te amamos, Hermione.

Hasta Harry podría haberse puesto a llorar en ese momento, pero no lo hizo, aunque era infinitamente tierno y Ginny abría jurado ver como se limpiaba una lágrima con rapidez.

-Pero, no nos has presentado a tus amigos. -Comentó la señora Granger, mirando con sospecha cómo Ron miraba a Hermione y demostrando una vez más que las madres son omniscientes o algo perecido con lo que tiene que ver con sus hijos.

-¡Ah, sí! -Exclamó Hermione un poco avergonzada. -Ella es Ginny Weasley...

-¿La hermana de tu amigo pelirrojo? -Preguntó el señor Granger y Hermione asintió.

-Él es Harry Potter, el novio de ella. -Dijo señalando con un gesto a... Harry. -Y... Él es Ron, el hermano de Ginny y mi novio.

Lo último lo dijo bajito y con las mejillas sonrojadas como cada vez que ella y Ron se presentaban como novios oficiales ante alguien. Resultaba extraña su incomodidad, pero después de tanto tiempo como sólo amigos, comportarse como novios salía natural pero decirlo a otras personas resultaba extrañamente placentero _(Oh, ya sabes, por fin tuvimos el valor para decir lo que sentíamos, así que oficialmente está apartado/a). _

Hermione hubiera querido tener una cámara al ver la expresión de su padre, que parecía debatirse entre enfadarse y lidiar con el carácter de su esposa y el de su hija o estrecharle la mano al pelirrojo y sonreír forzosamente.

Al final, el señor Granger optó por lo último y, por la cara pálida de Ron al separarse, Hermione supo que le había dado una pequeña amenaza.

-¿Y volverán? -Preguntó Hermione, un momento más tarde, pareciendo ansiosa por la respuesta de sus padres.

-Por supuesto, -Dijo William Granger, pareciendo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. -pero supongo que ustedes no están muy ansiosos por volver, justo ahora.

-Bueno, podríamos quedarnos unos días. -Propuso Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa aunque era lo que los cuatro querían.

-Claro, no tenemos ningún problema. -Dijo la señora Granger, sonriendo. -En realidad, necesitamos tiempo para empacar y comprar los boletos de avión.

Tiempo después, los señores Granger se despidieron para hacer lo que sea que hace la gente mayor en Sidney, dejando a los cuatro chicos con un montón de consejos sobre las hormonas y cosas que ninguno de nosotros quiere leer, y una extraña mirada fija del Señor Granger hacia unos muy sonrojados, Harry y Ron. _Extraño. _

Los cuatro escucharon en silencio como la puerta se cerraba con un golpe seco, anunciando que los Granger acababan de irse.

-Buaano... ¿quién quiere ir a la piscina? -Preguntó Ginny, rompiendo la tensión.

-Sí, eso sería bueno.

Harry y Hermione asintieron y siguieron a los dos hermanos Weasley a la puerta trasera de la pequeña casa.

* * *

**¿Feo final? Sí, ya lo creo. Yo pensé que el cuarto capítulo sería el último en Australia, pero noo, la historia tendrá un cap. más de lo previsto (y no estoy segura de que si eso es bueno o malo), pero no quise alargar este porque me dio flojera y quería actualizar antes de que fuera Lunes.**

**¡Cuarto capítulo! Y, justo este día, veintitrés de marzo, faltan 283 días para que se acabe el año y tengo 283 días para escribir, así que está bien. Bueno, en otras cosas relacionadas con la fecha, hoy en 1568 se puso fin a la segunda guerra de religión entre los hugonotes y los católicos franceses y estamos en la semana de solidaridad con los pueblos que luchan contra el racismo y la discriminación racial (21-27 de Marzo), _¡Ahora coman pastel y festejen por el fin de una guerra más y no sean racistas!_**

**Bien, se que sólo algunos leen estas notas de autor pero he gastado tiempo para hacerlo así que no lo borrare.**

**_¡Nos vemos la próxima!_ Y, recuerden, su silencio me aterra así que dejen un Review para que no tenga miedo :D**

_**P.d: No sé cómo rayos se pueda llamar el padre de Hermione pero yo le he puesto William y a su madre Jean y, como ya he escrito esta cosa, lo dejaré así.**_

_**P.d2: ¡Es el capítulo más largo y ya tenemos siete seguidores para esta historia! Estoy tan feliz*Se limpia una lágrima***_

_**P.d3: Comenten, por favor. ¡Es gratis! :3 **_

**Atte:**

**_R.A.W_**


End file.
